Thank You
by bunji the wolf
Summary: Thank you for giving me life, Thank You for being my light in my darkness. Now it's time for me to return the favor and make things right  One-Shot!


**I don't own the Naruto series but I own this fic and the name Bunji the wolf on **

**Thank you**

'_All my life I thought I was alone, I thought I was never welcomed to this world. I was alone I was unloved I never knew anything about my origin. I thought…I thought I would never find my place in this world. But because of you I found my place in this world I truly found my place in this world…thanks to you….' _

Naruto Uzumaki stands in front of the graves of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze. Now the true sixth Hokage about the age of eighteen Naruto's smile never fade from his face he was truly happy because of his parents.

"You gave me love when no one couldn't you gave me hope when all was Lost. You made me remember why I am here and what I fight for. You were always there for me, within me bury deep in the darkness of my heart. But you were my light in the darkness. You helped me beat my darkness you helped me and yet…I wish I could return the favor." Naruto's smile fade away into a frown but his smile return as he left flower on his parents headstone "Maybe one day I'll return that favor but right now I got to save the world you gave me."

'_Thank you Tou-san, Thank You Kaa-san you gave me life you gave me all your love you gave me what I couldn't find.' _As Naruto Uzumaki head off to finish what many have tried but failed in doing so he would end the life of Madara Uchiha and break the chains of hate of the world.

**The Final Valley:**

"_Before I fade away in the wind I want to see your face, before I fade away in the dark I want to hear your voice. Before I fade away from this world I want to see your life, before I fade away from this life I want to fight you, before I fade away I want…your friendship before I fade away."_

Down on his knees with blood dripping from his mouth he stood his ground beaten and wounded from his right shoulder but he stood his ground but he wasn't alone. Facing his enemy his ultimate enemy Madara Uchiha the founder of the Uchiha.

Madara himself was down to the last bit of chakra in his body, Naruto was in sage Kyuubi mode proven to be one of his greatest challenges he has ever face. Madara was tricky but Naruto was able to overcome Madara's tricks and equal strike back.

Madara laughed "What's so funny Uchiha?" Naruto asked the mad man, as Madara answer Naruto's answer "If only I could get rid of you much early I wouldn't be down on my knees."

Naruto smirked "Too bad you fail on your mistake."

"It's not too late to fix that mistake my dear boy." Madara right Sharingan eye glow bright red, Naruto stare at Madara and he knew what Madara was up to as the old Uchiha chuckle "See you soon child."

"Oh no you don't you're not getting away!" Naruto ran toward Madara Uchiha as he used his right Sharingan eye "**Mangekyou Sharingan!" **Madara open a portal from behind him as the black portal was consuming the elder Uchiha.

"**Rasen-Shuriken!" **Madara's eyes widen in fear as he saw in Naruto's eyes the eyes of the Kyuubi. Naruto strike the Rasen-Shuriken into Madara's chest as Madara's head jerk back in pain as the elder Uchiha screamed in pain as the Rasen-Shuriken torn his body apart as the power of the Mangekyou Sharingan and Rasen-Shuriken fused as one creating a different portal this portal was that opening was blue colored portal.

The portal open from within Madara ripping himself apart from within as the portal consumes the two ninjas close quickly. Naruto open his eyes and found him-self falling down a strange blue colored tunnel bleeding from his wound on his right shoulder Naruto pass out while falling down as his blood leaks out touching the walls of the Well Portal.

The Well Portal shine as it took Naruto into its walls consuming him as there was a voice in Naruto's head "I'm proud of you Naruto. You're our pride and joy and remember…We Love You." Naruto heard the voices of his parents in his mind "Mom…Dad…I did it I broke the chains of hate." Naruto laughed weakly.

**Somewhere in the land of fire:**

A small portal open up in the skies and out came Naruto Uzumaki, his clothed were torn up his wound was still open as he fell from the sky he drop and hit the ground hard. Naruto turn over on his back open his eyes slowly to stare at the sky "What…a ride." Naruto words were before he passed out losing consciousness.

Someone walked over to the unconscious Uzumaki "What the, hey who did this to you?" the unknown person grabbed Naruto by his shoulder and shook him but Naruto didn't answer the person "Isn't safe to leave him like this." the unknown person took Naruto and carry him over the unknown person back.

**Hours later:**

Naruto woke up by the sound of birds singing, Naruto slowly rose up from the ground. His head was hurting like no tomorrow. His body had recovered sleep was the ultimate medicine for his body. Naruto looked at himself his arms were wrapped in bandages his forehead was also wrapped up so he was chest.

Tighten his right fist the young Uzumaki smiled 'Good as new.' He thought to himself. But notice something was different about the room he was in, he was in Konoha yes and he was in the hospital as well that was true but there was something else odd about this?

Getting out of bed Naruto went over to the window and saw the Hokage head statue mountains, the first, second, third and fourth Hokage's head were there but where was Tsunade's? Something wasn't right he knew it right there and then.

Suddenly someone open the door "Ah your finally up." The voice was very familiar to Naruto the Uzumaki slowly turned his head and saw someone he hasn't seen in a very long time. It was Sarutobi Hiruzen the third Hokage, Naruto open his mouth he was shock to see the man.

"What's the matter you look as if you seen a ghost?" the former third Hokage chuckled. Although he wasn't the third Hokage outfit he wore a normal outfit which was a black colored T-shirt with black pants matching his outfit.

Now Naruto knew what was going on now here all he could is just smiled big and let out a big laughed while he held his head back as tears came down his face _'I when back in time…maybe…this I can tell them I can tell her.' _Naruto stopped laughing his tears were gone now.

"But who found me?" he asked himself.

"That would be Minato Namikaze the fourth Hokage, the current Hokage." Sarutobi told Naruto, unaware of who Naruto really is and where he came from. Naruto acted cool he didn't want to spoil everything he played it cool.

"I see." Were the words came escape from Naruto's lips. Sarutobi didn't know much about him but already he can tell there was something special and odd about him "What is your name young man?" the former Hokage asked.

"The Name's…Naru Maki. What they told me." He said he couldn't think of anything at all to hide his true name. So he used pieces of his name for now "I'm from…a village not very well known."

"What village then? Minato found you…you were wearing a Konoha headband." Naruto curse in his mind already everything was screwing up bit by bit "I was told my father lived in Konoha. My mother gave me this headband…she told me that I could find him here…"

Sarutobi took the story well so far "Ah your father was born here. Is Maki your father's last name?"

"No it's from my mother's side of the family."

"Do you know your father's name?"

Naruto gotten sick of lying to the third Hokage and it was pissing him off "Look I just woke up…and my head hurts a lot! Give me a break will ya!" Sarutobi backed off as he saw strong anger within Naruto's crystal blue eyes.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell." Naruto got down on his knees staring at the floor "I've been through my childhood wasn't the best…" Sarutobi understood and left the room leaving Naruto alone. Naruto smash his right hand into the floor as he made a small crack in the floor.

"I want to see them…I want to see my parents…" Then it came to Naruto if he was in the past that means he could change the past he could change everything since he came from the future. But so as he thought of that he knew down the line something that was new would happened a new enemy, a new friend or what if Kushina and Minato never had him.

The more Naruto thought the Angier he got, the possibilities and possible future what if he was just a possible thing that came to be. What if this timeline Naruto wasn't their son? Right away Naruto shut those thoughts away from his mind.

The anger inside him went away the thought of meeting his parents face to face was his main focus. The very thought made him smiled he let out soft laughter. He knew what to do now, his parents would have to wait there were a few friends he would have to meet.

Naruto was given new clothed by Sarutobi, a green Jounin vest with Konoha dark blue colored pants. In the outfit Naruto look like a teacher. Naruto wasn't sure why Sarutobi gave him the Jounin vest Naruto didn't ask nor did Sarutobi speak of it.

Did he knew who Naruto was or he believe Naruto was someone importation trying to play his role.

Without telling a soul Naruto left Konoha and journey his way to the village hidden in the rain. There an ally and sage brother wait for him as well as a beautiful angel.

**The Village Hidden in the Rain: Two days later: the Cliffs**

"Come on Naruto move your legs" Naruto ran across the giant sea of water as it rain nonstop of course being the hidden in the rain. Naruto remember from Nagato's history of where Yahiko died and his true pain was born.

However made it he made it there was still time. Naruto was on the other side of the cliff he looked down and saw Yahiko and Nagato were down below listening to Hanzo's words of he'll kill Konan if Nagato doesn't end Yahiko's life.

Naruto held his breath and with all his might yelled **"STOOOOOOOP ITTTTTT!" **his mighty voice was heard by all, Nagato and Yahiko turned back to see Naruto. Naruto jumped down to joined the two rain ninjas.

"W-who are you?" Nagato asked.

"I'm a friend the name's Naruto." Naruto smiled "A fellow student of Jiraiya."

"A student of Jiraiya-sensei?" Yahiko said "Did he send you to help us?" Naruto shook his head but answer the two ninja "I'm here to…well I can't explain it but know this I am here to help now let's go save Konan."

The three Jiraiya's student nod their heads and took aim at Hanzo and Danzo who took Konan as their prisoner, Hanzo looked down and saw Naruto had a leaf headband he turn looking at Danzo "What is the meaning of this Danzo? I see a leaf ninja down there!"

Danzo saw Naruto who was giving Danzo a hateful stare "He is not one of mines I've never seen him before he is not a Konoha ninja. Surely he is someone trying to end our partnership."

"It doesn't matter their lives end today."

Down below Naruto point at the two elder ninjas "Today no victory shall fall in your hands. Today is OUR VICTORY! Hand over Konan or defeat and ass-whipping is what you're gonna GET!" Nagato and Yahiko wasn't truly sure who this guy was but he was indeed Jiraiya's student they felt and saw it within Naruto's strong eyes his eyes were strong just like Jiraiya.

"Nagato, Yahiko I'm going to be bait while you two go and get Konan." Naruto whisper to the two, the two student of Jiraiya waited for Naruto's chance to make his move and strike. Naruto clapped his hands together and perform a hand sign.

"Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto scout in a giant poof of smoke there were ten and thousands of Naruto clones. The hugest group of clones Yahiko, Nagato, Danzo and Hanzo and Konan has ever seen in their entire lives.

Naruto sent his clones to attack Hanzo's large group of rain Jounin ninjas and Danzo and his large group of root Anbu leaf ninja. While they were busy fighting Naruto's clones, Yahiko and Nagato took cover and sneaked through and got close enough to get Konan and saved her.

Yahiko was the first to be close enough to get to Hanzo and strike with a roundhouse kick to Hanzo's face. Hanzo dropped Konan, Nagato grab Konan carrying her over his right shoulder he ran off to get her out of danger. However Danzo saw the two ninjas and ran after them.

Konan scout "Nagato look out!"

Nagato turned looking back to Danzo right there with sword in arm about to impale Nagato with it.

Stab!

The real Naruto saw Nagato and Konan his emotion were mix anger and sadness was flowing through his heart "I couldn't change…I couldn't change it…" Yahiko had sacrificed himself to save the life of his friend Nagato and Konan.

Yahiko took Danzo's sword to the chest, blood dripping down from his mouth. Nagato's eyes widen in horror "Yahiko! No why did you…?" Yahiko chuckle he looked back smiling at Konan and Nagato "Because you're my friends…I would rather die than seeing my friends get knock off…Nagato take care of Konan. Live Nagato you're the hero this world needs a hero. I'm glad we met goodbye Nagato…goodbye Konan…" Yahiko slapped an explosion tag onto Danzo's right arm.

Danzo toss Yahiko into the air as he try to get rid of the explosion tag, Nagato and Konan jumped away from Danzo they didn't looked back as the tag went off unknowing if he was dead or not. Konan grab Yahiko's body as they joined with Naruto down below.

Sadden by the death of his best friend Nagato looked up at Hanzo who was staring back at him as Naruto's shadow clones disappear "No Nagato, he's mine." Naruto told Nagato when Nagato's eyes of hate met with Naruto's strong eyes "That power is not needed Nagato you're a hero not a villain watch Konan she needs you."

Nagato saw Jiraiya within Naruto, Nagato looked away he was still in pain over the death of his friend. Naruto's power suddenly start glowing bright yellow as Naruto's whole body was now covered in yellow flames with a large tailed right behind him.

In the blink of the eye Naruto vanish from Hanzo's sight "Where did he go?" but then Naruto was right behind Hanzo "Right behind you!" Naruto scout as Naruto deliver a heavy fistful punch to Hanzo's face. Hanzo went flying about a yard he bounced off the ground twice before the third landing.

Naruto walked over to Hanzo and picked him up by the neck of his vest as he raised him in the air "Why did you betray them? They believe they would be a great help to the village and yet you betray them! Why damn it why!"

Hanzo cough up blood from his mouth "Youth is wasted on the young. They would learn nothing, those young brats would betray sooner or later. They would become a great danger to the village hidden in the rain."

"Bullshit!" Naruto scout "Their dreams were to help their village, to make their home a better place no war, no killing, No more pain no more loses!" Hanzo laughed at Naruto's words, Naruto smash Hanzo into the ground and stomped on his back as Hanzo yelled in pain.

"Gahhhhh!" Hanzo scouted.

Even though he was in pain unlike no other he kept chuckling "How could you understand what is mean to be a leader? Leadership takes sacrifice, blood, money and pawns. Nagato and his friends were pawn in the beginning but even pawns will out live their usefulness." Naruto wanted to kill him he wanted to rip him apart end his rotten life right there and then but Naruto wanted to change things but he couldn't even changed Yahiko's death.

Naruto walked away from Hanzo as Hanzo got up from the ground slowly as his armor broke off one after one, because of Naruto's super strength in his golden form Hanzo believed it was. Naruto returned to his normal form.

Hanzo took his opening moment he performed a hand sign "Summoning jutsu!" and before Naruto knew it something fell down on top of him. Everything went black but there was a voice that scouted his name.

"NARUTO!" Nagato scouted

**Naruto's soul:**

Waking up to find himself within his soul standing in front of the new cage that held the Kyuubi, Kyuubi was still pissed at him Naruto thought to himself. Naruto was surprise when he heard a woman's voice the woman was cowarding in fear.

Naruto got closer to the cage and saw not a giant demonic fox in front of him, but a naked woman with long red haired that covers half of her body. The woman was lying down on her stomach, the woman's face had the face of Kushina but her eyes were red and there nine tails.

"Fox?" Naruto was greatly surprise to see what had become of the Kyuubi, from a giant fox down to a kistune in the form of a beautiful red haired woman who had his mother's face. As Naruto gotten closer to the cage the woman slowly back away from Naruto **"G-g-g-go away…what more do you want?" **fear was in her voice she was afraid of him.

Why was the reason? Then it came to him he took the Kyuubi's power he took…_her_ power. Was this the side effect? This was the first time has ever happen now these weren't right. Naruto was even more confuse now "Fox it's me Naruto." Kyuubi hiss at him as he gotten closer to the cage.

"**Go…away…you already took my power…what more do you want?" **

"Fox why are you afraid of me?"

Quickly Naruto saw Kyuubi's eyes flash red, Naruto quickly backed away just in time as Kyuubi clawed his chest as she scout at him **"You took my power! MY POWER! From the powerful nine tails now…to this…weak form…I hate you…I hate you Naruto."**

Just great his inner demon was now having issue with him now pissed as hell just because he finally took control and took her power to use at he wishes "Fox don't hate me you left me no choice beside you lose in the fight. I'm the land lord and you're renting my body it was time to pay."

Kyuubi growl at her host "Look you can be mad as hell at me for all I cared. But let get this over with now and here." Naruto walked toward the cage and grabbed Kyuubi's right hand **"Let me go!" **Kyuubi slap Naruto in the face with her left hand with left two claw marks on his right cheek.

Naruto didn't care about the wounds "Calm down I told you after I defeated you I wasn't going to hurt didn't I?" Kyuubi pause she remembers "Fox once I'm done with this you and I are going to have a long talk."

With that said and done Naruto left his soul leaving Kyuubi alone. Kyuubi felt how warm Naruto's touch was, Kyuubi hugged herself "**I hate you Naruto…I…"**

Naruto awoken to see Konan was crying over, but seeing his eyes open Konan called Nagato telling him Naruto was alive. Naruto slowly rose up "Ouch…what the hell landed on me?" he cracked his neck and shoulders.

Nagato saw Naruto was alive that some good news. Nagato looked completely different now he looked drained and weaken judging from this, Nagato awaken his hidden powers Nagato had awaken his true power but did Naruto stop the birth of Pain? He highly doubt it "I'm sorry."

"There's no reason for you to be sorry Naruto. Yahiko gave his life to save us. That what friends do Yahiko never did like to see the people he cares about." Nagato gave Naruto a small smile, Naruto nod his head he got up from the ground.

"What will you two do now?" Nagato and Konan looked at one another before looking back at Naruto "I'm not sure Hanzo is dead now, Yahiko's sacrifice was…"

"Not in vein." Naruto said "Hanzo got what was coming to him he betray you. I know Danzo is still alive I will have to deal with him when I return to Konoha…with you guys of course."

Nagato pause he wasn't sure about this "I know Konoha ninjas killed your parents Nagato. But not all leaf ninjas are heartless murders. Come with me I am sure the three of us will see Jiraiya-sensei there." Konan wanted to go where ever Nagato went.

"I'll go it's been a long time since we saw Jiraiya-sensei." Nagato said

After burying Yahiko the three ninjas journey their way to Konoha, Naruto may have not stop Yahiko's death and Nagato's awakening but he did gain their trust and their friendship. Nagato and Konan they were Naruto's family through Jiraiya.

**Two days later: Konoha**

Upon returning to Konoha, Nagato and Konan were now wearing normal outfit underneath their black coats taking their rain headbands aside and starting a new life in Konoha. Naruto met up with Sarutobi once again while the three ninjas were in Konoha.

"Mr. Naru. Good to see you again I see that you brought some friends who are they?" Naruto explain to Sarutobi about them "They friends of mine, they got betrayed by their village and well they need a new home and also they are Jiraiya's student."

"Jiraiya's student is that true?" Konan and Nagato nod their nods "Yes its true." before they came to Konoha had Nagato and Konan promise not to tell a soul that Naruto was Jiraiya's student of course the two asked why hide this?

Naruto said _"If everyone knew…well let just say that…my life is on the line."_ That alone was enough to keep the two to keep their promise to Naruto. Nagato and Konan was given an apartment to lived in while Naruto disappear afterwards he did at least one good thing so far he changed the fate of Konan and Nagato.

Wanted a moment of peace to himself Naruto stand down on underneath a cherry tree he closed his eyes thinking to himself about what else to do what else could he changed. But before he could think of the next thing a voice spoke out to him.

"What are you doing here? I see that you're finally up." Naruto open his eyes to see Minato Namikaze right in front of him his father to be was right there right in front of him. Naruto wanted to either punch him or hug him or both one of the reason of why the Kyuubi was inside him was because of Minato.

But that anger left Naruto long ago two years ago in Naruto's current timeline. Naruto didn't know what to say to Minato he wanted to say Dad it's good to see you again. But he couldn't not without telling Minato who he is and how he got here.

All Naruto could do was just give Minato the silence treatment. Minato saw Naruto wanted to tell him something but was afraid to do so, he saw it within the young man's eyes but before Minato speak with him Naruto got up and walked away but not before he whisper to him.

"Protect her…I'll protect her and you."

Naruto's words left Minato confuse and worried.

**Dawn: On top of the Hokage's Tower**

Naruto stood there on top of the Hokage tower staring at the head statues of each Hokage. Minato was walking up the stairs to joined Naruto, while walking up the stairs he overheard Naruto talking to himself.

"I'll protect them…even if I don't exist this time I'll die protecting them. I'll protect her I'll protect him."

Minato wonder what he mean by that who he wanted to protect who, who were the people he gonna protect and died protecting them "Who are they?" Minato said, walking up the stairs. Naruto curse under his breath he screwed up.

Naruto knew he was trap and there was no way he was going to get out of this time.

"Mr. Naru who are you trying to protect? And why are they someone you know? Are they Nagato and Konan your friends?" Minato asked Naruto, but once again he gave Minato the silence treatment "Silence treatment again huh? Come on kid I'm not your enemy let me in maybe we can help one another one."

"I can't tell you."

"Why?"

"Tell me…is Kushina Uzumaki pregnant?" Minato knew right away this was very importation if he knew about Kushina and has never met her "How is it that you know about my wife yet you never met her? Yes she is with child she's having our son Naruto…who are you?"

Naruto smile this timeline was right this was the timeline he was going to be born.

"I…I…I am…a guardian." He couldn't tell Minato he just didn't have the guts to tell Minato that he was his son Naruto Uzumaki "Guardian for who and why?"

"You and Kushina and your child I can't explain my origin to you…but I have to protect you. I have to protect you and Kushina." Minato felt he can trust Naruto he saw Naruto was a good kid there was something about him that was familiar about him.

But suddenly a Jounin appeared behind Minato and whispered to him "What? Now she's having the baby now!" Naruto's eyes widen in fear _'I'm going to be born…time is winning out…this time…I'll make sure…'_

"Hey Naru come with me, Kushina has got in labor. I will need your help." Naruto got his serious face on he gave Minato a quick nod.

**The Hidden Cave:**

In a flash Naruto and Minato arrival at a cave where Kushina will be giving birth to Naruto Uzumaki, Naruto saw a group of Anbus out as watch guards he knows what will happen to them. Naruto had a large frown on his face he knows this was going to end badly but with his help maybe it can.

Naruto saw Kushina Uzumaki in the flesh lying down on a stone table with her legs open wide.

"Hey, Minato who is this?" Kushina asked while she was in labor.

"Kushina this is Naru Maki he's a new leaf ninja. He'll be our guardian for tonight." Kushina chuckle and smiled at Minato then she smiled at Naruto "I'm Kushina Uzumaki pleasure to meet you Naru." Kushina's smile made Naruto feel warm it was good to see his mother in the flesh.

Within ten minutes the progress of Kushina giving birth was underway.

"Ah it hurts! Ah damn it." Kushina scout

"Kushina calm down take deep breaths." Minato try his best to keep his beautiful wife calm and focus on giving birth to her first born son. Naruto watched from afar he watched his mother give birth to him, he saw Kushina was looking at him from time to time whenever her eyes wasn't close.

Why was she looking at him? He was their guardian their protector why was she looking at him, Naruto felt his heart get heavy the images of what will happen were racing through his mind. Naruto's face lift up when he saw Kushina gave birth to him, when he saw his infant self came out from Kushina's womb.

He was born…he was born those were running through his mind over and over again. But suddenly there was rush of the wind coming from behind him, when Naruto looked back someone punched Naruto in the face knocking him out.

However it was only for one minute before he woke up he knew what was going he knew who punch him and he wasn't going to let this happen Hearing the cries of his infant self and screams of Kushina and the sound of…that man's voice.

**_(Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 OST: Eyes like Cold Steel was playing in the background)_**

Naruto open his eyes to see Madara walking toward his mother, Naruto got up from the ground.

"Madara…**Madara." **Madara heard Naruto called him by his name and when he spoke of his name again Naruto's voice was deeper filled with anger. Madara turned to see Naruto getting up "I thought I killed you? Tougher then I thought doesn't matter I have what I want I have the Kyuubi host."

"**GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF HER!" **Madara saw hatred in Naruto's crystal blue eyes, Naruto form a quick Rasengan in his right hand jumping high in the air ready to strike at the Uchiha. However Madara disappear with Kushina along with him.

Naruto only hit the floor he missed him he missed **"MADDDAAAARRRA!" **The Uzumaki roared in fury, Naruto's eyes were now malice red, his finger nails were now claws, fangs were showing. He wasn't going let Madara win not this time he was going to end this shit now!

**Place of Sacrifice**

**"Finally the time is right you have no idea how long I waited for this moment." Madara said to Kushina.**

Far away from Konoha about one hundred miles, Kushina was chained up by her arms with her seal on her stomach was still open. Madara laughed he knew he was going to win this time there was no one to stop him from stealing the Kyuubi from Kushina however…

Madara turned to see Naruto Uzumaki covered in red chakra "What do we have? A Tailed Beast I do not know of…wait…" Madara stared at Naruto and then he looked back at Kushina then back at Naruto. Madara let out a loud laughed "I see…I see ha-ha-ha this is truly a surprise."

"**Get away from her Madara or I'll rip you in half old man!" **Naruto's words mean nothing to him. Madara laughed he knew who Naruto was and why he was so overprotected of Kushina. Madara used his Sharingan on Kushina to take the Kyuubi from her soul, Naruto came at Madara with full force but only missed him but Naruto didn't missed him he went through him.

"Your power and attacks won't on me…Naruto Uzumaki." Madara smiled underneath his mask. Madara was trying to get Naruto angry enough for him to use the Kyuubi that he has so he can take two Kyuubi for the price of one.

Naruto knew better he didn't want to endanger his mother. Kushina was now weaken from having the fox ripped from her soul but she was still alive "Your still alive…be thankful to your Uzumaki bloodline." Now with the Kyuubi under his control Madara ordered the Kyuubi to crash Kushina where she was.

"**NOOOOO! KAA-SAN!" **Naruto ran on all four dashing toward to Kushina to save her.

'_Did Naru call me…Kaa-san?' _Kushina's thoughts were, but lucky for her Minato to the rescues.

"Minato is…Naruto safe?" Minato looked at his wife, seeing her in a weaken state wasn't good Madara was going to pay for this. Minato saw Naruto covered in red chakra "Why is Naru…is…"

"Minato you have to stop him…he has the…nine tails."

Naruto returned to his normal form "Minato go and take Kushina somewhere safe. She alive but if she use anymore chakra she'll died. Go your son needs the both of you."

"Naru what will you do?"

"I have a score to settle with that Uchiha…he avoided Death long enough. I'll end him here and now even if I died I'll drag him down to hell." Naruto walked on ahead but stopped when Kushina.

"Naru you…call me Kaa-san…are you?" Naruto looked back he smiled at his parents "Go your son needs you. Give him a future worth living in I'm sure…I would like that…goodbye Tou-san…Kaa-san." Naruto's body glowed bright yellow he was now in his Kyuubi-Sage mode.

"Naruto? Naruto! You're own Naruto-kun!" Kushina yelled, as both she and Minato were surprise. Both of them were clueless at first "I'm sorry I didn't tell you I had to make sure…but now I can repay you this time I'll make it right even if I die this Naruto will have his family!"

"Naruto wait you can't fight him by yourself. He has the Kyuubi!" Minato told him.

"Relax Tou-san I got this so don't you worry. I'll beat him and the Kyuubi." In the blink of the eye Naruto vanish from their sights.

"Nooooo! Naruto you can't!" Kushina's body was in pain "Damn it my body…Minato we can't leave alone he'll died."

"I think that's Naruto plan." Minato frown "Don't worry I won't let him fight alone."

**_(Eyes like Cold Steel Theme ends)_**

**Konoha Forest:**

"That is as far you go Madara." Naruto caught up with the immortal Uchiha, Madara teleported in front of Naruto "Ah didn't know you had another form beside the Kyuubi? You think can stop me?"

**_(Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 OST: He who Howls and Rages was now playing)_**

"I did it once and killed you I'll do it again." Naruto's smirk made Madara worried. Naruto knows all about Madara's immortal jutsu and his power of taking blows and his teleportation. Naruto made the first move he vanish as Madara thought Naruto would appear behind him the elder Uchiha was mistaken.

Naruto appear above him he brought his left heel down on top of Madara's head, the heavy blow was powerful enough to cracked Madara's mask "As I said I stop you before and KILLED YOU BEFORE! I'll do it again Madara Uchiha."

"We'll see Brat." Madara's mask was gone now his eyes were now showing "I'll show you the power of the true Sharingan."

'_Remember Naruto this guy cheats.'_

**Minato and Kushina's Home:**

Placing Kushina down on their bed, Kushina held close to her infant son Naruto "He sure turn into one handsome young man didn't he Minato?" Minato smile at his wife he truly agree with his wife "He sure did our Naruto sure did turned out right. But I can't leave him fight alone."

Minato open his closet getting his gear together with his Hokage coat on and equip with his special kunais and leaf headband he was ready to fight "Naruto is keeping Madara at bay but I need to keep the Kyuubi away from Konoha."

"I can help you." A new voice spoke, that voice belongs to Nagato.

"I can help you Minato, Naruto needs our help. I can help you fight the Kyuubi." Minato nod his head "Kushina stay with Naruto come on Nagato." Leaving his wife alone in their home, Kushina kissed her infant son on his forehead "Naruto," she couldn't help but smiled, her son came from the future to help them to save them they were truly worth it they were that importation to him.

Kushina got up slowly taking her time "But you didn't say which Naruto to stay with Minato." Kushina chuckle as she held her infant son in her arms "There's no way I'm backing down my baby needs me."

**Back with Naruto:**

"You're pretty damn strong kid." Madara laughed he was missing his right arm "You got my arm, I'll give you that." Madara regrew his right arm "AH good as new."

"Fucking cheater." Naruto growl

The elder Uchiha laughed once more "You'll never win. Age must have gotten to me when you beat me kid. You're not going to win kid." Madara's word didn't faze Naruto at all the Uzumaki only smirk "I don't need to beat you just need to get a hold of you."

"Like hell you can catch me."

"I already had." Madara gasp he notice Naruto was gone from his sights, Naruto grab Madara from behind holding both his arms "Damn it all." Naruto knee Madara in the back "On your knee Uchiha." Naruto had won the fight "I win,"

"For now….you had forgotten about the Kyuubi?"

Naruto used his chakra to create an energy clone; the clone took Naruto's place. The energy clone about two times stronger and tougher then the real Naruto "You won't win today Madara."

The real Naruto head off to find the Kyuubi and defeat it however, that wasn't needed within one second the Kyuubi was seen in the air as a powerful force blast it send it crashing down. The Kyuubi couldn't there was a powerful keeping the Kyuubi down.

"This…power…Nagato!"

"Naruto!" Nagato's voice scouts out to his friend and sage brother.

'_Alright we got to Kyuubi there is no need for Tou-san and Kaa-san sacrifice._' Naruto thought to himself with a big smile on his face "Alright Nagato and Tou-san all right guys we need to seal the deal right here and right now!"

"What do you mean seal the deal?" Nagato asked but Minato knew what Naruto was up too "Naruto you can't be serious."

"Relax Tou-san I got this plan, planned out." Naruto gave his father a thump up.

**_(He Howls and Rages stop playing)_**

"Naruto!" Kushina's voice was heard.

'_Kaa-san what's she doing here?'_

"Kushina what are you doing here!" Minato scouted.

"You said stay with Naruto you didn't say which." Kushina gave her son and father a sexy wink. Although she was in her weaken state she wasn't dying that was that Naruto was thinking about. But Madara Uchiha saw this opening mouth he back head-butted Naruto's energy to get free.

"If I kill the little you, the big you **will DISAPPEAR FOREVER**!" Madara ran toward Kushina, and just when everyone was surprise and had their guard down, Kyuubi felt Nagato's 'Almighty Push' had weaken Kyuubi roared freeing herself and took this chance to end Kushina and the infant Naruto forever.

"**NO I WON'T LET THIS HAPPEN!" **Naruto scouted he quickly made a Rasen-Shuriken at Kushina, however before it made contact with Kushina. Naruto used his Kyuubi-Sage power to transport himself in the place of his Rasen-Shuriken much like Minato and his thunder god teleportation.

"NARUTO!" Everyone scouted his name but suddenly a powerful sound of someone being impaled was heard. There was a long pause of silence, Kushina's eyes widen in horror while Minato looked away in horrific while Nagato grin his teeth in anger.

**_(Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 OST: The Way To Peace was playing)_**

Blood drip down on the infant Naruto's forehead. Naruto Uzumaki the adult Naruto had saved his mother and his past self from the hands of Madara Uchiha and the past Kyuubi. Madara's fist was inside Naruto's chest right in his left lung missed the heart by an inch. The Kyuubi's right claw of one of her long claw nail through right through Madara's back and into Naruto's stomach.

"No Naruto why?" Kushina asked her future son.

"Because this is returning the favor Kaa-san you gave me life you gave me all your love. You gave me the Kyuubi and its powers you believe I would used its power for good…" Naruto chuckle with blood dripping from his mouth "You were right Tou-san, Kaa-san don't be sad…you would have done the same thing for me…well in my time you did…I just wanted to see you before I died I wanted to meet you again this time in flesh and not in my soul. I hated being alone all my life I hated the feeling of not knowing who my parents were, I hated the world for lying to me. I wanted to know the truth so badly."

Naruto laugh weakly "There is no escaping this. At my plan was to use Madara and seal his soul away and seal the Kyuubi within my past-self. But I guess Madara was still being a dick about losing. Well this is goodbye…Kaa-san if you wanted to know I did made a lot of good friends…although some were tough to deal with I made some good friends…I met Jiraiya even Tsunade-baa-chan. Although I didn't meet the girl that was strong and tough as my mother…I believe I did meet her…just I didn't have her in the end. But maybe this time, this Naruto can do more than I could."

Madara tried to remove his arm from Naruto's chest "Sorry Madara Uchiha you lose. You can't escape Death this time." Naruto perform the seven hand-sign seal "Reaper Death Seal." From behind Naruto the large Reaper appeared behind Naruto with his purple light skin with his evil black and golden eyes. He reached his right hand through Naruto's soul and Madara's and finally the Kyuubi.

Naruto sealed half of the Kyuubi power into himself and the rest went to the infant Naruto as the seal marking appear on the infant Naruto's stomach as infant Naruto cried out. Adult Naruto just chuckle "Don't worry little me there's another lady fox that will keep the other one in line. I'll make sure of that or she'll be in big trouble."

Naruto looked at Nagato "Nagato sorry I lie to you about who I am, that little guy over there is me. I'm glad we became friends…hopefully you can become my sensei and my big brother or maybe my uncle…you are an Uzumaki as well."

"I would like that Naruto." Nagato smiled.

"I got little time so before I go there a few things I want to tell you…beware of the Village hidden in Sound. Also eight years from now…the Uchiha clan will fight back but their end will meet before that comes…Itachi Uchiha keep him close to us Tou-san."

Minato took the information given by his future son "Will do Naruto you can count on me." Naruto nod his head "Thanks Tou-san."

Naruto was ready for his last words to his parents "One last thing I wanted to say. I never did hated you I never had a single thought of that. I may have had a shitty childhood but I deal with as a ninja. You loved me you gave everything up for me now it's time for me to return that favor. Kaa-san, Tou-san lived well and well take good care of…me. I'm glad I got to meet you again I'm glad you were my parents I love you both. Thank you for being there for me."

"Thank you." Were the last words from Naruto's lips before he competed the jutsu sealing Madara's soul away forever, sealing the Kyuubi into his infant soul as his soul escape the wrath of the reaper death jutsu.

Naruto's soul did it return to his rightful timeline and joined his parents and love ones in the afterlife or did Naruto pulled one last sting before the end?

Kyuubi was gone, Madara was just a corpse now and so was adult Naruto's body. Nagato looked at moon with a smile on his face. Minato was at Kushina's side holding his wife together as the couple had a big smile on their faces looking at Naruto's corpse as Naruto died with a smile.

This time everything will be right, Kushina and Minato gave Naruto the future but now he gave them the future, the future to live in and be with their son Naruto Uzumaki. And after seeing what he becomes in the future, his sacrifice was truly not in vein and their lives was worth it.

"_Thank you,"_

**_END_**

**Happy Mother's Day everyone here to give this rare and wonderful oneshot fic of Naruto, Minato and of course Kushina. My view and what I believe if and how Naruto should end well from my view anyway. One of my three Mother's day gift fics to our favorite sexy red head Kushina Uzumaki.**

**I know the oneshot wasn't you thought it would be, but this is a mother's day special. And I wanted to do this fic and give Kushina and Minato what they truly wanted, they want to be with their son they wanted to watch him grow up they wanted to make sure he didnt suffer alone. And Naruto gave them a new future with his younger self his death was not vein.**

**I use the top three Naruto Ulitmate Ninja Storm 2 OST-Original Sound Track to give the oneshot more feeling to both sorrow, anger and heart.**

**I know this oneshot has so much will power and body to become a full story but maybe one it will but for now it's a oneshot of how a Hero went back in time to save his family and give himself a better future.**

**Thank You Kushina, Thank You Minato for giving us a kickass character Thank You for giving us Naruto Uzumaki!**


End file.
